Sonrisas (con garras)
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: El sellado de sus llamas debería de haber mantenido a Tsuna en una vida –miserable- normal. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen. Los humanos hacen planes y los dioses se ríen. (O en el que Tsuna se hace amigo de un dios, tiene sus propios planes y no, no va a tolerar la mierda de nadie.)
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Derechos reservados a su autor, el señor Akira Amano._

* * *

 **Sonrisas (con garras)**

 **I**

 **El primer asomo**

Hibari tiene ocho años la primera vez que ve al herbívoro pequeño, un espectáculo esponjoso y patético de mejillas regordetas y ojos llorosos, aferrándose a su columpio en medio de un grupo de otros herbívoros algo más grandes pero igual de comedores de pasto como él –aunque intenten parecer lo contrario.

Hibari es el único carnívoro alrededor, después de todo, por lo que se desliza en su dirección no para "rescatar" o "ayudar" al pequeño herbívoro sino porque están hacinando el mismo lugar y él _odia_ el hacinamiento. Así que va a enseñarles una lección.

Al final no es necesario.

El diminuto, tímido coso es lo suficientemente rápido y decidido a proteger _su_ lugar como para _morder_ la mano del que lo intenta empujar y conectar un golpe sólido con su cabeza en la barbilla del agresor, quien chilla y llora como todo el herbívoro lamentable que es.

— Woa.

El resto de ellos huye como si el mismo diablo de Namimori los persiguiese, demasiado asustados con el desarrollo de lo que parecía una escena habitual.

Hibari se acerca hacia _él,_ quién se encoge y "sniff" desde detrás de su columpio, pero es perfectamente capaz de ver el brillo salvaje en los grandes ojos marrones de gacela. Sonríe, porque es una imagen tan inofensiva y su mente recuerda uno de los animales que también lo es, que esconde su naturaleza predatoria bajo una capa de pelo suave y ternura.

— Soy Kyoya Hibari. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño animal?

Parpadeando, él inclina su cabeza y logra verse dos veces más esponjoso y suave, como un gatito, pero sus manos se aferran a la madera con fuerza. Obviamente, reconoce el peligro. Hibari aprueba— Tsuna…—murmura al fin, una vocecita baja que acompaña su aspecto— solo Tsuna.

Kyoya asiente, y se da la vuelta— Vamos, animalito—ordena, comenzando a caminar.

Y Tsuna duda, solo por un momento.

Kyoya escucha sus pasos suaves siguiéndolo y sonríe aún más.

* * *

Como depredador más grande, es su deber guiar a las crías carnívoro.

( _Se siente bien tener a alguien de su misma especie también.)_

* * *

Kyoya es un maestro duro pero Tsuna es un buen alumno que se esfuerza en no fallarle al único que cree en él.

( _Él es feliz de haber obedecido la "voz" en su cabeza que le instó a seguir al niño extraño.)_

* * *

( _No tan en el fondo, ambos se alegran que ya no estén solos en ese mundo tan grande._ )

* * *

Dime que te pareció ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonrisas (con garras)**

 **Errar es un paso en falso -o uno adelante  
**

Namimori aprende rápidamente que Hibari es un terror que no va a desaparecer entre los murmullos y las miradas de la gente. De hecho, aprenden aún más fácil que es mejor para su salud huir que quedarse a hablar u observar. Él no tiene piedad, después de todo, sean niños o adultos.

Y lo peor es que tiene la fuerza para perseguir cualquier objetivo. (Hay escalofríos al imaginarlo dentro de un par de años. A ese ritmo, bien podría terminar gobernando el mundo.)

Obviamente, este nuevo régimen no sienta bien a todos.

La yakuza, por ejemplo, comienza a tener problemas con sus "cargamentos" cuando empiezan a desaparecer –las armas- o terminar en manos de la policía –las drogas, que no es tanto una molestia porque pueden recuperarlas-, y sus miembros ya no pueden operar a luz del sol como siempre por la aparición de un niño con un par de tonfas.

Es un dolor en el culo, y como tal, debe ser eliminado. Hibari _va_ a _desaparecer._

(Lo _lamentable_ es que hay personas que no pueden mantener su boca cerrada y el rumor termina siendo oído.

Alguien no es feliz.)

Solo dos días después la situación empeora. No son solo las cargas lo que se pierden, o armas, son las _sedes_ las que son destrozadas por la noche –más allá de la reconstrucción- y junto a la pila de cuerpos tiene marcas de _rasguños_ –que son largas, traspasando el cemento- como si el ataque hubiese sido por parte de un animal salvaje diferente

El "fantasma", que no, en realidad no lo es, deja un único mensaje detrás de él, otro detalle fuera del "modus operandi" de Hibari.

 _ **Fuera de Namimori**_ _._

Lo que parece una broma o una burla por parte de un único atacante se transforma en la obra de dos. ¿Pero quién? El primero es fácil de notar, principalmente porque nunca ha sido de esconderse, pero su misterioso compañero no es igual. E Hibari ni siquiera tiene amigos, a excepción de un niño más pequeño demasiado patético como para suponer un riesgo mayor a una hormiga.

Puede no ser lo que buscan pero es una debilidad de alguien que parece trascender lo humano –y sí, hay varios rumores de que Kyoya Hibari es la manifestación de la ira y la violencia que ronda Namimori y por lo tanto no debe ser enfrentado, ya que con lo sobrenatural no se juega-, una debilidad que piensan aprovechar.

Decidido a terminar con eso, el mismo líder es quien captura al estudiante después de unos días de vigilancia donde siguen perdiendo lugares e incluso contactos, con sus "amigos" de la policía siendo empujados a la luz lo suficiente como para que toda la ciudad sepa de ellos.

Con el dominio del enojo sobre él, el líder espera con una pistola apuntando al niño caído e inconsciente mientras espera al monstruo aparecer. Él va a dispar ni bien llegue, presente para ver como la vida de su amigo se pierde junto a la sangre. Va a ser una buena lección para el mocoso acerca de lo que no hay que meterse.

Y si el misterioso compañero aparece mucho mejor. Así puede acabar con dos animales de un mismo tiro.

El griterío cercano le avisa que el espectáculo está por empezar y con una sonrisa –horrible, manchada de la suciedad de la tierra y sus pensamientos- recibe al mencionado terror de Namimori.

Kyoya no parece preocupado para alguien que está viendo a su único amigo maniatado en el suelo con un arma apuntándole, sino en un estado entre la ira absoluta y la molestia asfixiante. El instinto de asesinato es fuerte, y varios yakuza se encuentran retrocediendo inconscientemente.

El líder se ríe— Bienvenido a la fiesta, chico. Es hora de pagar las cuentas—se vuelve hacia el cebo.

Tsuna está despierto, viéndolo con ojos brillantes. Es curioso, porque la droga debería de haberlo dormido hasta siempre pero el líder no piensa en eso. Él va a poder hacer al chico rogar por su vida ahora. La lección va a ser mucho mejor.

— Ruega por tu vida—ordena, el sonido de la bala acomodándose como fondo de sus palabras.

El niño esponjoso parpadea, y lentamente pasea su mirada por el lugar— Hibari-san…—dice, su voz inusualmente tranquila para su situación—, este es un buen lugar.

Kyoya alza una ceja, recordando su conversación acerca de buscar un sitio propio para ambos y su proyecto. Bueno, el del animalito, en realidad— Aa.

Y Tsuna sonríe, pero ya no es tan bonito y dulce como siempre, los ojos fijos en el líder que traga sin darse cuenta— Por no hacer caso a las advertencias—comienza, y hay un sonido de las cuerdas siendo rotas tan fácilmente como hilo de araña— _te voy a desgarrar en pedazos._

Bajo las luces parpadeantes de las lámparas los gritos hacen eco y cuando intenta disparar ya es demasiado tarde.

Ambos monstruos están libres.

* * *

Poco tiempo después las paredes se mantienen relativamente indemnes. La sangre va a salir, después de todo. E incluso hay algunos conscientes, un lío tembloroso que no se parece ni de lejos al grupo de adultos listos para fusilar un par de niños. O no. Si todavía están despiertos es por una razón, y no la misericordia de Kyoya.

Tsuna les sonríe. Es hermoso y cálido, como el cielo despejado después de una tormenta intensa.

Ellos caen en la trampa.

(Con la miel se obtienen más moscas que con el veneno.

Él es bueno con esa clase de filosofía.)

* * *

El Club de Disciplina de Namimori obtiene más miembros, -y alguien, en algún lugar allá arriba se ríe.

* * *

— No me gustan—Hibari admite, los dedos aferrados a sus armas mortales.

Tsuna asiente, anotando en su pequeña libreta los pensamientos que revolotean en su mente— Tenemos el lugar y la gente—murmura, para sí, satisfecho, y con tranquilidad esquiva la tonfa que peina el aire justo donde estaba hace segundos—. Creí que senpai estaría feliz—parpadea, esponjoso y dulce como todos lo ven—, con los permisos que tenemos podremos eliminar la yakuza _permanentemente_ de aquí.

— Ellos todavía están aquí—su mirada se endurece.

Suavemente, Tsuna réplica— Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Hibari no dice nada.

— Van a tener un nuevo modelo ahora, Kyoya-senpai—sonríe hacia él, la luz en sus ojos—. Namimori crecerá bien.

Él mira fijamente hacia el animalito, tomando su seriedad. Finalmente asiente y con gracia abandona la sala, no lo suficientemente rápido para que el rojo en sus mejillas pasase desapercibido.

 _Senpai es tan lindo,_ Tsuna se ríe en su interior hasta que está completamente solo. Entonces la emoción deja su rostro y sus ojos beben de las letras en su pequeña libreta negra.

 **Estamos más cerca.**

Una lente sonrisa de gato se dibujó.

 _Así es._

* * *

-Y se sigue riendo.

* * *

Las cosas se resolverán en los próximos capítulos c: y sí, di "garras" a Tsuna como arma. Ya verán por qué ;) –aunque una de las razones puede leerse entre líneas en el primer capítulo ;)

¡Un montón de gracias a los que añadieron a favoritos y a los seguidores! Y por supuesto a los que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un comentario :)

 **Dark Sennin** : ¡Muchas gracias! Y sí, así es. Ellos son mucho más. Ya averiguarás cuanto es así ;)

 **evan13broken** : ¡Gracias! :D ¿Al Rey León? :O Me pregunto por qué…

Saludos a todos ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonrisas (con garras)**

 **Un vistazo  
**

No es notable al principio; cada vez que los murmullos se oyen y sonrisa de su madre se quiebra en las noches frías Tsuna sigue siendo el mismo, el mismo Bueno-para-nada tímido y poco valiente que se asoma detrás de mejillas regordetas y ojos asustados.

La gente no lo ve, no hasta que es tarde; Namimori es un monstruo feo y grande, de calles pintadas de alegría falsa y asfaltado en simpatía compuesta, con la mirada entumecida que no ve más allá de sus prejuicios y no escucha más allá de sus dedos.

Nana tampoco lo hace; está demasiado ocupada lidiando con sus propios sentimientos - _¿qué puedo hacer?¿Por qué se fue? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo va a volver aquí conmigo? -_ y consiguiendo mantener la sonrisa que a su esposo tanto le gusta mientras una parte de ella se decepciona por su hijo inútil y la otra intenta asegurarle que todo está bien, que lo quiere a pesar de todo y que todo será mejor una vez que _venga_.

Y lo más importante… Tsuna no se da cuenta, no hasta que en uno de los interminables días de acoso escolar y los susurros indiscretos de maestros _que no hacen nada_ él **explota.** No es bonito ni limpio, y también consigue herido, pero es como la abertura de una vieja herida para que sangre y se cure al fin.

Él no puede esperar nada de nadie –una lección muy bien aprendida, así que si quiere seguir adelante va a tener que trabajar con lo que tiene.

Y Tsuna que es estúpido y pequeño y débil y todo un blanco no tarda en darse cuenta de que _eso_ es lo que tiene.

Sí mismo.

Y es _suficiente_ … para un comienzo.

* * *

Entonces encuentra un pequeño santuario abandonado y todo cambia.

* * *

Entonces es _encontrado_ por un niño que dice amar el lugar que odia y es _cambiado._

(Sus planes, más bien.)

* * *

Namimori logró esquivar su horrible destino gracias a alguien a quién temían sería el fin de ellos.

¡Cuánta ironía!

* * *

Eh, que solo sirvió para más preguntas xD ¿cierto?

En fin, muchas gracias a los favoritos y alertas y todo. ¡Son un amor! :') Y obviamente un abrazo especial a los que me dejaron un bonito comentario. Si tú también quieres uno solo tienes que dejarme un pequeño mensaje y ¡lo tendrás! ;D

Rincón de respuestas:

 **Dark Sennin** : Sí, lo son. Y ya los conocerás ;) Hibari es _precioso_. ¡Saludos!

 **Lily Jackson 1313** : Me alegra mucho saberlo. Eres completamente bienvenida :D y no te culpo, el 1827 es sin duda algo hermoso. :)

Fin de transmisión. xD

~Si alguno llega a imaginarse alguna parcela o tiene una sugerencia será recibido con todo amor 3 y si me gusta lo suficiente incluso pueda que la ponga en el fic, sobre todo si estoy escasa de imaginación xDD que me suele pasar. (Claro que mencionaré a su aportador c:)

Sin más me despido :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonrisas (con garras)**

IV

Tetsuya no está muy seguro de cómo termina haciendo el papeleo de la recién formada Club de Disciplina de Namimori. De hecho, él ni siquiera lo recuerda. Hay una especie de bache en su mente, que empieza un viernes por la noche –o eso cree- con un niño esponjoso y sonrisa demasiado dulce al que se ofreció a llevar la montaña de papeles que traía –o algo así-.

Después de eso… nada.

Tampoco entiende porque aun así sigue ordenando y sellando las abundantes facturas de destrozo traídas por el chico de grandes ojos marrones.

 _Ah,_ piensa, mirando hacia la pared donde un hueco todavía se ve, _espera, eso sí lo sé._

El presidente oficial del Club, Hibari Kyoya, es muy _convincente_.

 _Y,_ sus ojos se deslizan a la figura más pequeña, sentada como él frente a un escritorio con una única agenda negra entre sus manos. Dándose cuenta de esto, el niño le sonríe, tan suave e inocente como las nubes, y hace a Kusakabe estremecerse interiormente, destellos de metal brillando en el fondo de su mente.

(Algunas cosas son mejor olvidar. Sin duda alguna.)

* * *

Kyoya odia el hacinamiento de herbívoros.

Namimori entero lo sabe ya.

Desconocen la razón, sin embargo, ya que el propio Kyoya es tan tentado a compartir su privacidad como a compartir espacio con alguien que no sea pequeño y con garras, dientes o aspecto esponjoso en general. (Lo que explica mucho, ciertamente.)

Esta razón está entrelazada con un odio profundo al manejo de la seguridad y control de su amada ciudad, ergo, a la policía.

Tratándose de un pueblo chico es obvio que no hay un gran cuerpo pero los pocos que todavía quedan son apenas pasables. Son débiles y patéticos ejemplares de criaturas cortadoras de césped que piensan que están en el primer lugar de la cadena alimenticia.

Sí, Hibari los detesta con todo el acero de sus tonfas y sus ojos.

Por eso mismo está en el campo de entrenamiento con varios pares de –desafortunados- ex-yakuza que decidieron tomar la mano del animalito sin el debido cuidado. Ellos están asustados, por supuesto, ya que perciben el peligro en su piel. La sonrisa de Kyoya es franca –y terriblemente auspiciosa de lo que les espera.

— Como orden del presidente, el Club de Disciplina de Namimori se encargará a partir de ahora de la seguridad de las calles de Namimori, y como parte fundamental, él mismo los capacitará—voz tranquila del pequeño animal suena en el campo como una especie de antífona religiosa, el oro miel derramado en sus ojos—. No _fallen._

Debe ser alguna clase de magia, muy posiblemente, ya que los miembros del club se enderezan y el silencio es más cargado de seguridad y respeto que el miedo y el nerviosismo. El animalito les sonríe, alentador, y Kyoya sabe que es el único capaz de vislumbrar el asomo de dientes.

(Le hace sentir orgulloso por alguna razón.)

Entonces su única posible barrera abandona el lugar y Kyoya ensancha su sonrisa, tonfas en alza.

— Primera lección: _Resistencia._

* * *

Los gritos no tardan en sonar a su espalda y Tsuna se ríe, un sonido maravilloso en contraste con los alaridos.

— Senpai seguro que lo está pasando bien.

Sacando su agenda, garabatea una nota y mira hacia el cielo.

Cuando vuelve hacia la hoja, hay una última frase en escritura diferente que le hace sonreír de verdad.

 **Bien hecho, Tsuna-kun.**

* * *

 _Estoy terriblemente lo siento por la demora!_

 _Un gran abrazo y agradecimiento a todos los que agregaron a favoritos. Son realmente fantásticos, gente! :D :D :D_

 _Y muchas gracias y besos afrutados a **Dark Sennin, lillium, Lily jackson 1313, OtakuLife121, y brenda1810018.  
** Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir! :D :D  
_

 _Ojalá sus dudas se resuelvan con el paso de los capítulos :)_

 _Saludos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonrisas (con garras)**

 **V**

— ¡Hibari Kyoya, únete al extremo club de boxeo!—el personaje más "extremo" de Namimori grita como cada mañana, una sonrisa amplia en su rostro mientras se acerca al Presidente-Demonio del Club de Disciplina, totalmente indiferente al grave peligro que su vida corre.

Una pequeñísima parte de Tsuna siente compasión por su senpai –por ambos-, pero está más ocupado en revisar que todas las órdenes de la semana estén completas así que se queda afuera de la escena y se dirige a Kusakabe.

— Recuérdale a Kyoya no llegar tarde al almuerzo—dice, con suavidad, aunque sabe que el niño más grande preferiría el _hacinamiento_ antes que perder su comida.

Con un asentimiento, el Secretario –obligado- lo observa partir en silencio en medio del enfrentamiento violento de los otros dos chicos. Tarda unos segundos más en darse cuenta de que también significa que él tiene que detener a ambos de seguir con el destrozo sin ninguna copia de seguridad alrededor.

Maldice.

Una parte de él le dice que Tsuna probablemente lo hizo a próposito. Con todo el aspecto dulce que tiene él es sin duda el mal. (Se estremece cuando algunos acontecimientos llegan a su mente. Algún día se pondrá a pensar a quien teme más: si al Presidente Demonio o a su sombra.)

* * *

Cuando Tsuna llega a su casa alrededor de las once y media su madre está en la sala, una taza de té en sus manos y una revista que le da la oportunidad perfecta de fingir que no lo ve. Él pasa del comportamiento con la misma indiferencia de una persona normal frente a un desconocido, haciendo su camino a la cocina y la gestión de una comida agradable.

Tarareando en voz baja, Tsuna no presenta emoción cuando la mujer abandona la casa sin decirle adiós. Es lo mejor, piensa, formando entre sus manos los onigirs con orejas de gato, ya que no hay nada bueno que puedan decirse. Mira hacia la ventana, donde su reflejo le devuelve la misma falta de sentimiento, y luego hacia un costado, donde puede verse una sombra casualmente recostada contra la pared detrás de él.

Sonríe.

Y la sombra en la ventana le devuelve el gesto.

 _Es lo mejor_ **,** él repite en su mente, y el _otro_ asiente.

Una voz susurra algo que solamente él puede oír y que le hace ampliar su sonrisa.

 **Los padres que abandonan a sus hijos… no valen la pena, Tsunayoshi.**

No. No lo hacen.

¡Qué bueno que tenía un gran amigo tal para hacerle comprender eso!

* * *

Mmm. Un poco de Ryohei solo por ser tan extremo y algo de Nana también y bueno, un poco más de preguntas para sus mentes supongo xD

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por cierto, por los agregados a favoritos y seguidores, y claro, ¡a los comentarios! Un besho especial a **Victoria Chacin618, Lily jackson 1313, PczZitoO, Dark Sennin, Quesito2015**. :D

Solo puedo decir que algunas preguntas serán respondidas desde el escrito –sino la gran mayoría-, que no tengo plazo de actualización –o sea, subo nuevo cap cuando hay musas dándome vueltas- y de nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por leer y escribir su opinión! :D :D

Saludos ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonrisas (con garras)**

WE

En un extremo de Namimori hay un viejo templo del que nadie habla ni murmura. Está bien, no es como si hubiese mucho para decir, siendo un lugar pequeño e insulso, tanto que más que para adorar a los dioses parece estar hecho específicamente para que nadie _viniese._

Tsuna sabe bien el porqué de esto. **Él** se lo ha contado, después de todo, y no lo tendría de otra manera.

El dios que mora en ese pequeño lugar olvidado es muy selectivo y a diferencia de otros no tiene necesidad de las plegarias para seguir existiendo. Tiene suficiente con Tsuna, con Tsuna que fue Dame y nunca se ha sentido especial, y que por un momento solo había querido sobrevivir y luego… luego destruir la ciudad.

Este dios, que es su amigo y eligió a ese Tsuna desde el día en que su madre lo trajo al mundo con sonrisas y llanto – _en ese tiempo lo amaba, ¿y por qué?-_ , que esperó a que la pequeña cosa, el muchachito se tambalease una tarde cerca de allí, con las manos heridas y manchas de sangre extranjeras y una sensación tan feroz como el fuego para marcarlo como suyo. Con _su_ propio fuego.

Y Tsuna _ama_ eso. El dios del fuego que es siempre una sombra detrás de él y que le sonríe y empuja hacia delante y es mucho más su familia de lo que su madre negligente y el padre que nunca existió podrían llegar a ser. Tsuna lo ama. Con todas las llamas que habían estado selladas dentro de él –y luego estallado con la fuerza de un sol-, con todo el fuego que el dios le cubrió.

Él ya no está solo.

 **Nunca. Nunca,** la voz de fuego carmesí susurra, **nunca, nunca.**

* * *

Tsuna ha oído hablar un par de veces sobre _Hibari Kyoya._ Que es un demonio surgido del inframundo, que "muerde" a todos a la muerte si le molestan, que parece tener su propio código. Sí, varias cosas. Pero no le interesa por el momento, demasiado dedicado a su nuevo amigo y el manejo de sus habilidades.

Termina conociéndole, sin embargo. Y es mucho más de lo que había llegado a esperar.

El poder primo, el fondo gentil, oculto bajo toda esa sed de sangre. _Ah._

E Hibari lo _entiende._ ( _El dolor, la soledad, el fuego que quema en su piel –_ _ **literalmente**_ _incluso.)_

Por esto Tsuna decide no destruir Namimori, solo por su segundo amigo.

Lo que no quiere decir que no vaya a dejar la ciudad así no más. No. Si Namimori desea seguir existiendo tendrá que cambiar.

( _Y tal vez… tal vez si continúa con su amigo… él también pueda llegar a entenderlo completamente. Encontrar el porqué de ese amor a esa bestia pavimentada que ahoga a sus propios hijos en la oscuridad.)_

Uno rápido. Para responder algunas dudas…

¡Muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos! Y un abrazo especial para: **Dark Sennin, PczZitoO, 97fizhy03dt** por comentar. ¡Gracias! :D :D

Saluditos ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonrisas (con garras)**

VII

El teléfono suena en la vivienda Sawada. Y sigue sonando.

Tsuna, que está preparando el bento para él, su senpai _y_ Kusakabe mira hacia el calendario y se encoge interiormente de hombros, sin moverse de su lugar. El dios a su lado se ríe entre dientes. No es la primera vez que es testigo de la escena pero la idiotez humana nunca le ha dejado de sorprender.

El hombre estúpido ha vuelto a olvidarse del cumpleaños de su único hijo. Mmm. Él solo va a tener suerte si llama cuando su esposa esté, como la última y la anterior vez. Se pregunta si va a ser tan tonto como para enviar otra tarjeta ridícula con animales. (Como si Tsuna tuviese dos años, ingenuo y _sin_ la intuición Vongola - _y Él_ )

Seguramente sí, decide, y con un sencillo pensamiento sella el ruido de la habitación.

Tsuna tararea tranquilamente, el chirrido de la carne y de los platos lo único audible en la cocina. _Gracias._

Sonríe. _**No es nada,**_ ronronea, alcanzando una mano para cepillar los mechones castaños.

El niño era suyo, después de todo. Iemitsu Sawada lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

(Pero sería demasiado tarde. Ya lo era.

 _Y de todos modos, ¿qué podría hacer un hombre contra un dios_?)

* * *

Su intuición está molestándole otra vez, como un cosquilleo desagradable bajo su piel. Frunciendo el ceño, Iemitsu mira entre sus papeles y da un hondo suspiro. Con todo el trabajo no le ha dado tiempo de comunicarse con su precioso Tsuna-atún hasta ahora y todavía no le ha respondido.

Su amada esposa dice que él está en una fase difícil y que ya va a pasar pero él no puede evitar sentir malestar por eso. Pero está bien, se dice, todo lo que hace es por ellos también. Tsuna va a entenderlo una vez que sea mayor, se asegura.

(Es triste. Porque a pesar de la famosa intuición Vongola la de él no se acerca ni de asomo a la de Primo o de otros antepasados. Si lo hiciera, él no estaría en ese lugar. Probablemente ya habría viajado hace mucho a Namimori, a descubrir porque su esposa está _mintiendo_ y su hijo no quiere saber de él.

Probablemente.

Ya que en ese mundo, como en otros, Iemitsu ama a su _famiglia_ más.)

* * *

Nana se ríe alegremente como Mikoto comenta lo "bueno" que está creciendo su hijo, como ha cambiado de ser un hijo inútil a un modelo excelente de conducta con los mejores resultados en las pruebas. Mikoto no puede evitar sentirse un poco envidiosa, confiesa, y pregunta su secreto.

— Eso es todo Tsu-kun—ella dice, y sonríe brillantemente.

Mikoto se ríe con ella. Modestia, es lo que le dice que piensa.

Nana sigue sonriendo.

(Ella es _muy_ buena en pretender que el mundo es brillante - _y su hijo la ama y que su esposo pronto va a volver._ )

* * *

Allá arriba, en algún lugar, un dios niega lentamente. _Humanos,_ piensa, antes de tocar una de sus cartas y ponerla sobre la mesa donde otras ya han sido colocadas.

 _Ahora, para la siguiente escena…_

* * *

Y algo más ;)

¡Un gran abrazo para todos ustedes! ¡Sí! Ustedes los que lo leen, les gusta y lo añaden a favoritos. Y claro, un besho súper especial a los que me dejan un lindo comentario ^-^ O sea, **97fizhy03dt, Victoria Chacin618 y Dark Sennin** :D :D

Ya sus dudas se resolverán… lentamente… con el tiempo xD

 **Ah, por cierto, ¿hay alguna parcela dando vueltas en su mente? ¡Son bienvenidos a decirme! Por comentario o mensaje privado, como lo deseen. Si veo que calza con lo que tengo en mente –y me gusta, claro- la escribiré y la tendrán pronto ^^ (Con los créditos a quien corresponda c:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonrisas (con garras)**

VIII

* * *

 _Había una vez, en una celda oscura vivía un niño llamado Mukuro junto a sus amigos…_

* * *

Tsuna parpadea, despertándose después de un sueño más revelador que reparador— Ah—murmura para sí mismo, ignorando el ceño fruncido que Kyoya dispara hacia él—. Me disculpo—dice entonces, sonriendo a su amigo con una dosis extra de ternura— pero voy a tener que dejarte.

Y se va antes que el Prefecto Demonio pueda descongelarse de la sobrecarga moe.

Kusakabe tiene la mala suerte de llegar minutos después.

(Él se pregunta qué demonios hizo en su otra vida. No podía haber sido _tan_ malo, ¿cierto?)

* * *

La sombra más grande engancha su paso con facilidad con el niño, una expresión oscura que nadie puede ver pero se refleja perfectamente en el rostro joven de Tsuna, quién se desliza por las calles en una búsqueda urgente. Él encuentra a su objetivo caminando por la calle y éste no tarda en notar la emergencia escrita en los ojos sombríos.

— ¿Tsuna-san?—interroga, porque a pesar de que _sabe_ que el niño más pequeño es un monstruo no siente más que respeto y gratitud –junto con tal vez algo más- por quien lo protegió y espantó a los matones para siempre.

(Aún hoy, Shoichi a veces se pregunta exactamente _qué_ hizo con ellos. La parte oscura de sí no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho por el temor en sus ojos.)

Sonrisa de helada Tsuna es maravillosamente suave— Shoi-chan—saluda, y parece por un instante que su sombra es mucho más grande lo que él es—, necesito tu ayuda.

Hay un tirón en su estómago, y sin embargo, no existe duda— Por supuesto.

La forma en que esa sonrisa se transforma en garras afiladas es _hermosa._

(Aún si su estómago está comenzando a empeorar.)

* * *

Mafia en Namimori.

 _Mafia_ en _Namimori._

 _Experimentando_ en _niños._

Tsuna puede oírse hablar en el fondo, con un tono que no traiciona ninguna pizca de la absoluta _ira_ que está bullendo en su estómago. Él solo quiere ir allí y cortar en pedazos a todos, manteniéndolos vivos para que sufran con cada cortada de sus cuchillas. Él realmente lo _desea._

Sin embargo, él no es tan impulsivo como Kyoya y reconoce que no puede simplemente caer en el centro para eliminar sus asquerosas presencias. No. Primero necesita un plan, y lo bueno es que tiene al chico indicado para ayudarle.

* * *

Shoichi es un genio.

Y la seguridad de su objetivo es una mierda para sus estándares.

* * *

Diez y media de la noche una figura se enfrenta a una construcción de apariencia común.

Él cierra los ojos y se concentra.

Sonríe.

Sus ojos son fuego vivo.

* * *

 _Es momento de reducirlo todo a cenizas._

* * *

En otra parte de Namimori, un chico de cabello negro abandona la casa de alguien más, dejando atrás a un pelirrojo asustado.

Él está completamente furioso.

Alguien va a _morir_ esa noche.

* * *

 _Lo siento, Tsuna-san_ , Soichi piensa, estrujando sus manos en señal de nerviosismo antes de tocar el pequeño aparato en su oreja.

— La alondra ha dejado el nido.

No hay señal de que fue oído pero él sabe mejor.

Tsuna debe estar más que _furioso._

Había una razón por la que no había invitado al Prefecto Demonio, después de todo.

Sonríe suavemente.

* * *

El fuego lame las paredes como una canción desesperada, dejando oscuras huellas de quema tras de sí.

Hay una risa salvaje en algún lado y mientras los cuerpos de los hombros de batas blancas caen y se vuelven cenizas él piensa que es el sonido más bonito que ha oído nunca.

La puerta se abre y él puede ver a su salvador, igual que en ese sueño.

Está teñido de sangre y llamas y _es tan hermoso_ …

El niño le sonríe, la habitación llenándose de suave fuego.

 _Finalmente… estás aquí._

No recuerda nada después de eso.

* * *

Tsuna está llevando al muchacho mayor entre sus brazos cuando el brutal Prefecto llega al lugar, sediento de sangre y sin ningún blanco más que él.

— Tsunayoshi—gruñe, como una sentencia de muerte.

— Ahora no, Kyoya—es lo único que dice, antes de dejar su carga preciosa contra un árbol y entrar otra vez a la sede para rescatar a los otros niños. Y mientras él hace exactamente eso, Hibari frunce el ceño aún más en la ira y mira hacia dentro y luego hacia el chico de pelo púrpura.

Siente un odio instantáneo hacia él.

Escasos minutos después, Tsuna se desliza hacia fuera con dos chicos más, tan dormidos como el primero.

— Voy a necesitar tu ayuda—mirando desde bajo sus pestañas, suspira—. Prometo que te explicaré todo ni bien lleguemos a la Central.

Airado, Kyoya piensa en simplemente dejarlo allí e irse, pero echando un vistazo a los ojos todavía naranjas le hace replantear su decisión. Finalmente, asiente, antes de que quitarle los dos mocosos y comenzar con su camino.

Sosteniendo al niño más grande entre sus brazos, Tsuna se desliza fácilmente en su ritmo.

* * *

Un rato después, Tsuna está sentado con una taza de té mientras Hibari lo observa fijamente, como si estuviese esperando a que explotase.

Después de un trago, los ojos suaves contestan la mirada mientras comienza— Voy a contarte una historia, Kyo-chan, de hace mucho tiempo atrás—sonríe—, una historia de hombres y dioses. Pero más importante, de llamas y sangre.

Y Kyoya escucha.

Entiende fácilmente que es _mucho más_ que un simple cuento.

* * *

Eh, un poco más largo que los anteriores, ¿cierto? ;)

En el próximo veremos más acerca de la historia, aunque tal vez vaya incorporándolo capítulo a capítulo como un flash back o algo así… mmm… ideas, ideas…

Y hablando de eso, vuelvo a repetir, si hay alguna parcela dando vueltas en su cabeza son bienvenidos a decir ;)

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos ^^ ¡un gran abrazo especial a **97fizhy03dt, Dark Sennin, Quesito2015, Victoria Chacin618 y PczZitoO** por comentar!

Saludos~

Pdta: ¿A qué personaje les gustaría ver aparecer pronto? :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonrisas (con garras)**

 **IX**

 **Intención**

Kyoya mantiene el silencio después de la historia, los ojos fijos sobre la expresión tranquila del animalito. Preguntas resuenan en su mente, montones y montones, más de sus labios solo sale una declaración.

— Es cierto.

Tsuna sonríe muy suavemente, destellos de naranja en el cálido marrón— Lo es—confirma, y tiende sus manos hacia él, una chispa de travesura— ¿te gustaría comprobarlo?

Estrechando los ojos, el niño mayor estira una sola mano hacia él sin decir nada. Cualquier sensación de desconfianza, de _algo_ , se esfuma en el preciso _precioso_ instante en el que llamas naranjas brillantes brotan de la piel melocotón y tocan la suya.

Es _embriagador._

Kyoya jamás ha encontrado un uso razonable para la frase "sentir que estás en el cielo", no cuando cualquier criatura razonable sin alas no encontraría poco más que la muerte a una altura considerable –o una enfermedad del estómago, como él, que detesta los aviones por esa razón. Sin embargo, ese momento él sabe exactamente a lo que se refieren coloquialmente.

 _Está en el cielo_ , y es cálido y acogedor de una manera que jamás ha podido sentir en su vida –y duda que lo hará. Es libertad, es poder volar alto y sin cadenas, más arriba que todos los herbívoros, de su familia, del _Carnívoro._ Más arriba de lo que alguna vez podría… solo.

Entonces, tan rápido como llegan a la vida las llamas se apagan.

Sonriendo a la expresión de mal humor de su amigo, Tsuna lleva sus manos a su regazo y mira sus dedos con atención— No siempre fue así, ¿sabes?—comparte, lentamente y con ojos oscuros— hubo un tiempo donde no podía sentirlas, no podía…—aprieta sus manos, soltando un suspiro— yo no podía hacer _nada._

Recuerda el frío. No se acuerda mucho del dolor, ni las risas, la mirada de su madre cuando sonreía y lo llamaba "Dama-Tsuna" como una más, ni siquiera el calor en los ojos de su padre antes de permitir que lo sellasen. Él… solamente recuerda la frialdad en sus extremidades, la opresión en su pecho con cada paso que da. Ser un recluso en su propio cuerpo.

—… Por eso no voy a perdonar a nadie—continúa, una finalidad en su voz que pondría a la vergüenza a los comandantes más experimentados—. Aquellos que antepongan sus razones egoístas a la seguridad de los niños van a ser _desgarrados_ —. O quemados. Tsuna no es muy exigente.

Kyoya parpadea antes de sonreír. Mortales menores podrían haber huido a Sudáfrica a vivir entre las hienas pero para Tsuna fue uno de los aspectos más bonitos de su amigo.

— Puedes comenzar con la mafia, querido Tsunayoshi—una tercera voz aporta, saliendo de una pared como un espectro.

— Herbívoro—con un ligero siseo, Hibari toma nota del chico de pelo púrpura y heterocromía inusual. Algo de él le pone de los nervios, y no es simplemente por la forma en que está viendo a _su_ animalito.

— Deberías estar en la cama—Tsuna reprocha, dando un par de pasos hacia delante para interponerse entre ambos chicos. Él no quiere ninguna pelea—. Estás demasiado agotado… Mukuro-kun.

Chasqueando la lengua, él sonríe de forma un poco –solo un _poco_ \- inquietante— No te preocupes por mí, Tsuna-kun. Prefería que nos ocupáramos de algo más importante…—se acerca lentamente hasta Tsuna e inclina su cabeza hacia él, los ojos brillantes misteriosamente—como la forma en vas a destruir la mafia. O cómo voy a pagarte—sus labios se extienden hacia arriba en lo último y se inclina un poco más.

Hibari está a punto de golpearlo con su tonfa, arrastrar el cuerpo hasta su casa y enterrarlo en una fosa llena de agua de dos kilómetros de profundidad, minada de pirañas feroces y cocodrilos hambrientos, cuando Tsuna sonríe tiernamente y toca la mejilla del –perturbado- muchacho.

Mukuro cae inconsciente una milésima de segundo después, embotado en llamas cielo, y salvando así su vida. (Kyoya no es el único ser posesivo en esa habitación, solo el que es mortal.) Tsuna lo atrapa y lo lleva hasta el sillón, tirando casualmente una manta sobre el chico antes de hacer un gesto a la alondra para salir de allí.

— Él tiene razón—el cielo murmura en voz baja mientras caminan hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí en silencio—, la mafia es la razón número uno para que los niños estén en riesgo—sus boca se reduce a una línea apretada— pero no podemos destruirla. No _todavía._

Kyoya ladea la cabeza, empujando el fastidio contra el herbívoro atrevido y la falta de molestia del Tsuna a favor del tema más importante— ¿Qué planeas, animalito?

La bombilla de luz encima de su cabeza no falla, más la sombra del niño más pequeño se extiende a su alrededor cada vez más. En medio de la oscuridad repentina, Tsuna esboza una sonrisa de dientes agudos y ojos brillantes— Los castillos no se construyen ni destruyen en un día. Comenzaremos ladrillo a ladrillo… ¿y qué mejor que un arquitecto que creció en uno?

— Ese herbívoro no me agrada—no puede dejar de decir.

— Lo sé, pero él es importante—asegura, pensando en sus sueños, antes de acercarse al otro niño y poner su mano suavemente sobre su pecho, una mirada naranja llena de promesa—. Además, eso no cambia nada.

Más palabras resuenan en la habitación como el Dios del Fuego sonríe afectuosamente.

— _Eres mío, Hibari Kyoya._

* * *

 **Lo estás haciendo bien.**

 **Me haces orgulloso, Tsuna.**

 **Cada día más.**

* * *

Uff. Después de tanto volví para dejarles un pequeño capítulo más. Gracias por el apoyo, niñas y niños! (Aunque creo que son todas mujeres (?) Ojalá les guste :D

Con muchos besos de helado artesanal –porque es más rico que el común- ¡me despido!

Setsuka-sama3


End file.
